


加古《蟑螂》

by Summer_0524



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_0524/pseuds/Summer_0524
Summary: ＊消火後加古同居
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 7





	加古《蟑螂》

**Author's Note:**

> ＊消火後加古同居

古雷．佛賽特極度討厭不清潔的東西。  
衣服、建築、辦公室，一切都要潔白的。  
這個習慣即使是在監獄、接著被保護管束時也沒有改變。  
－－所以，當那個幾乎是不潔的代表出現的時候，他僵住了。

加洛生活習慣已經被改正過了，自己在家也天天打掃——為什麼？為什麼？為什麼！！！  
那個生物並沒有給眼前陷入僵硬的男人太多的思考時間。  
生物似乎發現人類已經看見了牠，開始漫無目的逃竄。  
古雷盡全力讓自己冷靜，一邊和那個逃跑的昆蟲保持距離，慢慢的爬到餐桌旁的椅子上，一邊驅動大腦思考對策。  
總之絕對不能讓牠活著回去。要怎麼辦？用鹽嗎？鹽可以驅蟲吧？還是拿剪刀丟牠？我丟得中嗎？還是說……？  
似乎是感受到殺意，昆蟲越來越慌張了，最後，慌不擇路的生物牠－－  
飛、了、起、來。  
古雷腦中繃著的那條線終於斷裂，下意識地開口大叫：「加洛！！！！！！！！！！！！」  
躺在沙發上的男人聽見慘叫，嚇得從客廳直奔廚房：「古雷！怎麼了？」  
看見廚房情況之後，加洛忍不住偷笑。  
結果？一隻拖鞋輕鬆解決。  
「其實不用那麼害怕……」  
「我只是討厭不乾淨的東西而已！沒有害怕！」  
「古雷真的很可愛呢。」  
「吵死了！」


End file.
